Il pleurait
by L0UP
Summary: Orion Black se rappelait très bien, lui, qu'il avait ou peut-être qu'il avait eu trois enfants. Il se rappelait aussi de l'eau glacée sur sa main et de la chair chaude couvant une fièvre magique sous sa main. Alors peu lui importait que son fils cadet pleure toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à ce que son amie imaginaire apparaisse ou que sa famille se démantèle.


Vous connaissez la chanson; Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais les OC, le concept et ces lignes si.

Avertissement (juste au cas ou): mention d'infanticide, de noyade et je pense que c'est tout.

Sinon, c'est une idée qui m'est venu comme ça et que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire alors j'espère que vous aimerai ça. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il pleurait. Ou plutôt, ils pleuraient. L'ainé n'avait jamais autant pleuré. C'était un bébé turbulent, mais il pleurait rarement. Au salon, la mère vida son verre de Whiskey pur feu avant de hurler plus fort que les cris de l'enfant.

-Kreattur ! la voix cassée de la femme se répercuta dans le couloir sombre, s'infiltra dans les pièces vides et glissa dans la cage d'escalier se rendant impitoyablement jusqu'aux oreilles du pauvre elfe de maison.

Les pleures redoublèrent. Dans le bureau de la bibliothèque, un homme cilla. Il avait droit de ciller dans cet endroit plus sombre qu'un terrier où il était le seul à mettre les pieds, alors il se le permit. Il se permettait aussi de laisser ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa tête après qu'il y ait passé répétitivement la main. Tout comme il se permettait de laisser sa chemise se couvrir de plis ou de laisser les bouteilles s'accumuler au sol. Il cilla encore lorsque les pleurs s'interrompirent enfin.

Il n'aimait pas ce silence. Ça lui rappelait la chaleur de la chair tendre de bébé sous ses doigts frigorifiés par l'eau glacée. Ça lui rappelait les minuscules fragments d'air qui quittaient une bouche rose pour se coller à sa peau. Ça lui rappelait un magnifique regard bleu ciel qui se portait sur lui avec effroi.

Lorsque l'elfe transplana devant le bureau, même lui n'avait pas le droit d'y entrer, l'homme était dans la même position ne sachant depuis quand les pleurs s'étaient tus. L'elfe de maison lui apprit que le souper était servi. Il n'avait pas faim. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti cette sensation.

Il se leva cependant se jetant des sorts de rafraichissement et des glamours pour cacher ses traits qui s'amincissaient et ses yeux qui se cerclaient non plus de gris ou de bleu violacé, mais de noir.

Il passa par la nurserie. Il le faisait toujours. Quand il rentrait, quand il sortait, avant de manger, après, avant de se coucher, le matin, la nuit… surtout la nuit. Cela lui enfonçait un couteau émoussé et chauffé à blanc dans la poitrine, mais cette douleur lui était maintenant familière. Il la méritait.

Les deux bambins dormaient à poings fermés dans leur drap vert sombre qui faisait ressortir leur joue rouge. Il eut un flash de joue encore plus rouge couverte de sueur et d'un regard encore bleu embrumé par la fièvre.

Il vit une fiole tout aussi travailler que chaque meuble, chaque décoration et chaque ornement de cette maison aux teintes sombres et froides. Le liquide violet tachait encore ses parois et l'homme sentit un agacement monter un instant en lui avant de disparaitre aussi vite. Qui était-il pour faire un quelconque reproche à qui que ce soit, après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Il descendit et s'assit sur cette chaise trop dure et trop droite, mais au combien élégant, prenant place au côté de cette femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux sombres tellement fades à côté de ceux qu'il avait un jour admirés. Il avait fait la même chose la veille et les jours d'avant, et il ferait de même le lendemain et les jours d'après.

oOo

Le petit garçon parcourait la pièce de son avide regard argenté. Il absorbait le moindre détail tout en cherchant celui qu'il voulait rejoindre. Grand-mère Crabbe, c'était son nom de jeune fille, mais sinon ils ne pouvaient pas la différencier de Grand-mère Black, la mère de son père, qui était morte, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout étant que Grand-mère Crabbe roucoulait avec son petit frère dans les bras, tout en pestant sur sa fille une fois de temps en temps comme le petit garçon avait les joues trop rouges et le regard trop pétillant.

Tante Druella, elle, elle se faisait appeler par son prénom. Tante Druella regardait donc le plus jeune des frères et le plus jeune de la famille avec jalousie. Le petit garçon ne savait pas que c'était ce sentiment qui luisait dans le regard noir scarabées de la femme, mais il savait que c'était le même qu'il y avait dans le regard de sa cousine lorsqu'elle lui avait collé les cheveux avec le nouveau sort qu'elle avait appris à l'école.

-Alors Cygnus, s'éleva la grosse voix rendue raque par le temps et la fumé de son grand-père, quand maris-tu enfin ta Bellatrix ? Il est bien temps que ce garçon cesse d'être aussi gâté.

Le plus vieux des garçons ne savait pas ce que l'homme voulait dire par gâté. S'il parlait du fait d'être dans les bras de leur grand-mère, il était heureux d'être trop important pour être pourris en le gâtant, c'était les mots des adultes. Grand-mère Crabbe, vous étouffait sur son énorme poitrine, vous brassait d'un bord et de l'autre, car elle ne savait pas arrêter de bouger, vous pinçait les joues en disant que vous mangiez trop et surtout empestait les cigares presque autant que son mari.

Le garçon recommença sa marche lorsqu'il vit son père dans un coin de la pièce, un verre à la main. Il prit la direction inverse de l'homme. Il savait qu'il trouverait Oncle Alphard à l'opposé de son père. Il pensait qu'Oncle Alphard n'aimait pas, lui non plus, l'odeur qui régnait autour de son père.

Oncle Alphard parlait avec Ignatus Prewett. Ignatus Prewett était son oncle, le mari de Tante Lucretia, mais ils ne devaient pas l'appeler Oncle. Il ne détestait pas assez les moldus pour cela. C'était du moins ce que le petit garçon avait retenu du long monologue haut perché de sa mère lorsqu'il l'avait accidentellement appelé _Oncle Prewett _devant elle.

Le petit garçon se plaça à un peu plus d'un mètre de l'homme et attendit. Il ne devait pas déranger les adultes dans leur discussion. Il parlait de voyages. Cela ne lui semblait pas bien important quoique ça semblait intéressant, mais il avait déjà eu une fessée parce qu'il avait interrompu sa mère qui parlait de thé avec l'une de ses amies. Ça s'était carrément ennuyant, mais apparemment important. Le garçon ne voulait pas prendre le risque que sa mère lui donne une fessée devant toute la famille. La dernière fois, elle avait juste attendu que son amie soit partie. La présence de ses cousines et de Tante Druella n'avait nullement semblé déranger sa mère. Autant dire que son petit orgueil d'enfant de cinq ans avait pris un coup.

Lorsqu'Oncle Alphard le vit, il sembla d'abord surpris, puis énervé, mais avant que le petit garçon fasse demi-tour, il lui dit gentiment :

-Sirius ! As-tu quelque chose à me demander ?

Oncle Alphard avait un sourire que le petit Sirius estimait gentil. Ce n'était pas le sourire cruel de Bellatrix ni celui hautain de Narcissa, alors il supposait qu'il était gentil. Il hocha donc la tête.

-Alors qu'attends-tu pour venir ?

Sirius s'avança et manqua de lâcher un cri lorsque l'homme l'attrapa pour l'assoir sur ses jambes. L'odeur de parchemin et d'encre, de feu de bois (Sirius connaissait cette odeur, Mère pestait contre les moldus depuis le début de l'hiver, car ça sentait leur _pitoyable bois de chauffage _jusque dans la maison) ainsi que de fleurs et de terre, réconforta Sirius qui la reconnut instantanément.

-Oncle Alphard, fit le garçon d'une petite voix. Bellatrix dit que Régulus est un cracmol parce qu'il n'a pas encore fait de magie accidentelle. Pourquoi ?

Sirius s'avait ce que s'était que la magie accidentelle. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à en faire que sa mère essayait de l'empêcher dans faire. Sa fierté première avait bien vite disparu lorsqu'il s'était mis à transformer leurs tapisseries ancestrales, par de belles tapisseries rouges ornées de vif d'or.

-Comme il n'a pas encore fait de magie accidentelle, ta cousine pense que Régulus n'a pas de magie, expliqua Alphard qui pensait, avec raison, que Sirius ne comprenait pas ce que cracmol voulait dire.

-Mais Régulus _est _magique !

-Bien sûr, sourit paisiblement Alphard, inquiète-toi pas bientôt il le montrera.

Sirius aimait beaucoup Oncle Alphard même s'il ressemblait à Mère. Son regard bleu était plus beau et plus gentil que celui de sa mère qui était comme tâché par la colère, la rancune, l'amertume et le dégout. Ses traits étaient plus doux aussi. Même ses cheveux étaient plus beaux, brillant doucement à la lumière tout en restant parfaitement sombres. Sauf qu'à cet instant, la douceur qui transperçait d'Alphard l'agaçait comme le montrait ses petits poings serrés et son nez froncé.

-Non, Régulus _est _magique, s'entêta-t-il. Je l'ai vu.

Le regard bleu azur d'Alphard s'écarquilla avant de se poser plus sérieusement sur l'enfant.

-Sirius, est-ce que tu as _vue _Régulus faire de la magie accidentelle ?

Il avait baissé le ton ne voulant pas spécialement que le reste de leur grande, trop grande, famille ne l'entende. Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

-Sirius qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Avant dans parler à sa sœur ou… au père du garçon, il devait être sûr que le petit ne ce trompait pas. Il faisait confiance à l'enfant, bien évidemment. Il n'avait pas encore appris les vis de sa famille. Cependant, un enfant restait un enfant. Il devait savoir si ce que l'enfant avait vu était réellement ce qu'il croyait avoir vu.

-Régulus pleure beaucoup, expliqua Sirius avec une moue agacée.

Alphard savait que c'était vrai. C'était un des nombreux reproches que sa sœur faisait à son cadet. Il hocha la tête pour inciter Sirius à continuer.

-Et quand il pleure, elle apparait !

-Elle ?

-Oui, une petite fille, comme nous…

-Alphard ! claqua la voix de Walburga les faisant sursauter. Ne t'ai-je pas dit de ne pas donner de mauvaise habitude à mon fils ?

Alphard avait été trop surpris des révélations de son neveu pour guetter l'arrivée de sa sœur. La sensation d'un petit corps glacé contre lui, la sensation de sa magie crépitant inutilement dans l'air alors que les sorts chutaient de ses lèvres lui revenait en vague désagréable. Il réussit tout de même à lancer un regard réconfortant à Sirius alors que sa mère déblatérait déjà. Il lui fit aussi signe de déguerpir ce que le garçon s'empressa de faire. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, il se leva cependant regardant sa montre.

-Désolé, ma sœur, mais je dois interrompre cette conversation fort agréable pour vous quitter, je dois malheureusement rentrer.

Sur ce, il fit la tourner des au revoir, saluant chaleureusement Régulus le faisant rire au passage par quelques chatouillis, et serrant froidement la main pourtant si chaude du maitre de la maison. Il repéra les glamours qui planaient en épaisse couche de faux semblant autour de l'homme, mais la colère grondait encore en lui couvrant le son bas de l'inquiétude.

Il partit laissant l'homme derrière lui tomber un petit peu plus.

oOo

Sirius soupira en sortant par la porte du Chaudron Baveur. Il aurait pu sortir par chez lui. Il habitait en plein Londres, mais ses parents ne l'auraient jamais laissé sortir chez les moldus ainsi. La porte d'entrée ne s'était pas ouverte depuis si longtemps qu'elle devait être coincée dans son cadre. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas su comment se rendre. Remus leur avait fait parvenir un plan détaillé seulement depuis le Chaudron Baveur. Il s'était glissé à l'extérieur de la maison par la cheminée pour rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur sans que ses parents s'en aperçoivent. Ils le sauraient au souper, mais peu importe. Il s'était ensuite rendu dans un parc dans Londres moldu suivant attentivement les indications de Remus.

Il était arrivé en avance. Remus l'avait menacé de tous les maux de la terre s'il s'avisait d'arriver en retard. Même James l'avait menacé. Remus avait convaincu Lily de les accompagner et James ne voulait pas rater cette chance parce que son meilleur ami était arrivé en retard alors que la jeune fille détestait ça.

Sirius s'assit donc sur le rebord de la fontaine sans savoir quoi faire alors qu'il ne pouvait faire de magie. Après quelques minutes, un groupe de jeunes de son âge entra dans le parc. C'était curieux comme la scène lui était familière et étrangère à la fois. Il comprit aussi pourquoi sa mère était si véhémente contre les nouveaux uniformes de Poudlard. Si l'on omettait la robe et le chapeau pointu qu'ils devaient porter presque en tout temps, ce que portaient les adolescents devant lui était presque identique à leur propre uniforme. Il reconnaissait aisément les jupes plissées, les chemises repassées et les cravates nouées avec soin.

Il entendit un cri qui le fit sursauter.

-ANKAAAAAA ! se répéta la voix haut perchée, mais tout de même masculine.

_Alpha du Phénix_, l'informa une petite partie de son cerveau alors qu'il se retournait vers la source de cette agitation.

Son regard se figea presque aussi tôt sur de longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage altier au mystérieux regard couleur mercure. Pendant un instant, Sirius crut que Régulus l'avait suivi. Mais Régulus ne l'aurait pas suivi jusque-là. Il se serait contenté de tout rapporter à leurs parents après l'avoir vu passer chez les moldus. Régulus n'avait pas non plus les cheveux aussi longs. Même lui n'avait jamais eu les cheveux aussi longs. Régulus n'avait pas plus le regard aussi brillant, vivant, encadré de cils aussi longs ou les lèvres aussi pleines. Et surtout, Régulus n'était pas une fille. Il n'était pas une fille au bout des doigts tachés d'encre noire qui se confondait à son vernis sombre. Il n'était pas une fille dont le sac en cuir était brodé d'un petit serpent vert et argent, et dont l'anse de sac était agrémentée d'un petit triskèle de bronze.

Un éclat rougeoyant attira son attention un peu plus loin et il rejoint sans plus attendre Lily qui ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant le garçon observé un kiosque de glace, qui venait de mettre en marche la radio, comme un enfant.

Sirius ne pensa plus à ce visage familier alors qu'il mangea une crème glacée rose et bleu en compagnie de Lily et de Remus. Il n'y pensa pas non plus lorsque James arriva dans sa plus belle chemise bleu pâle, les cheveux légèrement moins chaotiques que d'ordinaire. Il n'y pensa pas non plus lorsqu'une odeur d'encre et de parchemin aux accents floral familière flotta à lui alors qu'un groupe d'adolescents passait à leur côté heureux de finir leur année.

oOo

La journée était loin d'être belle, mais elle avait eu envie d'aller se promener. Son meilleur ami qui lui servait aussi de partenaire de voyage pour leur tour de la Grande-Bretagne l'avait regardée comme si elle était une extraterrestre, mais l'avait laissée partir dans sa robe d'été bleu nuit avec ses bottes de cuir et son manteau de pluie, l'armant simplement d'une lampe de poche hermétique. Il la connaissait. Elle pouvait être partie des heures sans s'en rendre compte. Il avait appris à prendre certaines précautions. Une lampe de poche était plus facile à repérer qu'un imperméable anthracite.

Elle était sortie, une angoisse sourde lui tordant l'estomac et lui écrasant le cœur. Elle avait envie de fermer les yeux et de laisser cette sensation la guider, mais elle se rappelait encore le visage paniqué de son père qui lui disait de ne plus le faire. De ne plus aller rejoindre le petit garçon, son ami imaginaire. Il lui avait dit qu'elle devait rester dans ce monde sinon son ami n'apprendrait jamais à être heureux sans elle. Enfant, elle avait hoché la tête, ses cheveux noirs voltigeant autour de son visage et son regard couleur d'orage dubitatif. Elle avait écouté son père. Elle pensait à l'époque qu'il avait toujours raison. En tout cas, il avait eu raison lorsqu'elle était tombée de l'arbre, ou lorsque le chat l'avait griffé, ou lorsque son professeur l'avait chicané pour avoir colorier son livre de note…

Les jours, les semaines et les mois s'étaient écoulés et la détresse qui l'appelait s'était tue. Son père devait avoir eu raison. Faute de détresse, il devait être heureux. C'était à l'époque ce qu'elle croyait. Parce quand elle ne pleurait pas, elle souriait, grimaçait et riait.

Aujourd'hui, cette sensation était de retour. Cet appel était plus fort que jamais, mais elle ne savait plus. Elle ne savait plus si elle devait le suivre. Au fond, même si elle avait décidé de la suivre, elle n'aurait pas su comment faire. Elle décida donc de marcher laissant ses pas la guider.

Peu à peu, elle s'éloigna du village où ils avaient fait halte. Elle traversa un petit bois et arriva à la côte qui se trouvait à être des falaises à pique sur lesquelles les vagues se fracassaient. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se pencha au-dessus du vide, elle vit une petite silhouette étrangement familière au pied des rochers.

Elle ferma les yeux puis se laissa tomber. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais elle savait que quelque chose la rattraperait. Peut-être reconnaissait-elle simplement le battement régulier et entêtant en arrière de sa tête ? Peut-être sentait-elle se étrange impression se rependre dans ses membres ? Peut-être savait-elle qu'elle devait rejoindre le bas de la falaise peu importe le prix ?

oOo

L'eau était aussi sombre vu de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Elle était glacée. Encore plus que celle dans laquelle il avait dû nager pour arriver là. Il en était soulagé. Le froid engourdissait ses membres. Il ne sentait pas les dents et les ongles des cadavres réanimés s'enfoncer dans sa chair alors qu'ils l'amenaient vers le fond du lac. L'air quittait ses poumons peu à peu. C'était une sensation familière, étrangement réconfortante. L'engourdissement de l'eau froide, celui du manque d'air, le calme autour de lui, le monde avait enfin arrêté de tourner trop rapidement autour de lui. Il sourit presque lorsqu'un visage familier apparut devant lui.

C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir alors il l'a reconnu immédiatement. Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi elle revenait après tout ce temps. Il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné. Cependant, sa bouche était pleine d'eau et sa tête vide d'air.

Il ne réalisa pas que les mains et les bouches de ces êtres immondes à l'allure si humains le relâchaient ni qu'on le traina successivement hors, dans, puis hors de l'eau. Il ne sentit pas la sensation désagréable de transplanage et ne se sentit pas non plus être mis sur une civière et transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Il ne sut que plus tard qu'il devait sa survie à un jeune homme qui avait décidé d'aller chercher sa meilleure amie et qui les avait trouvés en pleine forêt grâce à la lumière puissante de la lampe de poche qui était au côté de leur corps trempé et fiévreux.

oOo

La jeune fille montait les marches d'un pas rapide. Ses longs cheveux noirs battaient autour d'elle tout comme la jupe de cette horrible robe qu'elle portait. Elle n'aimait pas cette robe aux teintes pâle que sa première famille d'accueil lui avait achetée pour une quelconque rencontre, mais Régulus avait dit que c'était avec ça qu'elle passerait le plus inaperçue. Il devait avoir raison. Personne ne lui lança de regard étrange ou déstabilisé, même pas la réceptionniste à qui elle avait énoncé les mots que Régulus lui avait dit de dire.

Elle sentait un bourdonnement sourd en arrière de sa tête. Quelques jours plus tôt, cette sensation ne lui aurait que rappelé de lointain souvenir de jours heureux où elle rentrait chez elle après que son père ait décidé ou ait été obligé de faire un peu de magie. La présence de Régulus à ces côtés l'avait cependant réhabitué à cette étrange sensation. Elle aurait pu s'agacer de cela, mais pour elle c'était un bien petit prix à payer pour enfin l'avoir à ses côtés.

Elle tourna un couloir, dépassa une infirmière habillée à la mode du siècle précédent et entra dans la pièce sans s'annoncer. L'homme dans le lit aurait pu être imposant s'il n'avait pas paru aussi affaibli. Pourtant son pyjama d'une étonnante qualité était bien défroissé, ses cheveux de toutes les nuances de noir d'encre à immaculé était soigneusement placé et son regard gris anthracite la fixait avec intelligence malgré les brumes de la fièvre et de l'incompréhension. Elle savait qu'il l'avait reconnu. Son père le lui avait dit. Elle ressemblait trop à ses frères pour que quiconque qui connaissait son existence… ou sa possible existence ne la reconnaisse pas.

-Non, vous n'hallucinez pas…

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait ajouter quelque chose, mais Monsieur Black semblait trop formel, Oncle trop incongru, Père… trop faux. Elle avait un père. Elle l'avait enterré trois ans plutôt.

-Ankaa, souffla l'homme une lueur de compréhension passant dans son regard.

-Ankaa, répéta la jeune fille d'un ton vide d'émotion. Étrange comme vous avez bien choisi mon nom.

L'homme resta silencieux alors qu'elle s'assoyait doucement sur la chaise à côté du lit. Chacun de ses gestes reflétait une élégance qui aurait dû n'appartenir qu'à la noblesse.

-Tu es magnifique, murmura l'homme, plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.

Ankaa cligna des yeux avec lenteur empêchant l'agacement de se peindre sur ses traits.

-Pas grâce à vous…

Le silence reprit ses droits lourds, mais pas malaisants.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? demanda finalement l'homme. Il est un peu tard pour te venger.

Il engloba d'un geste la pièce. Son père avait tendance à faire la même chose désignant les machines qui le tenait en vie. Cette fois, l'homme devant elle ne pouvait que pointer le comptoir recouvert de potion. Son père avait eu raison ; même les sorciers ne pouvaient pas guérir cette maladie.

-Je ne voulais pas venir, dit-elle franchement. Mais ils le voulaient…

L'homme cilla. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'impression que c'était dans ses habitudes, mais il le fit. Parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle parlait au pluriel. Parce que pour lui une seule personne justifiait sa présence. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais elle le devança.

-Il m'a dit, vous savez ? l'informa-t-elle continuant sans s'interrompe. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'eau. J'avais une amie qui était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Quand on allait se baigner, elle était impossible à sortir de l'eau et elle prenait toujours des bains plutôt que des douches. Moi… J'ai déjà mordu ma gardienne parce que je ne voulais pas prendre mon bain. J'ai appris en vieillissant, maintenant je m'en fous, mais quand l'eau est froide… Je ne panique pas… j'ai appris… J'ai demandé à Papa. Pourquoi j'ai peur de l'eau ? Il ne voulait pas répondre, mais il a fini par le faire… Quand je veux quelque chose, je finis par l'avoir. Papa disait que j'étais une Serpentarde… Ce n'était pas un compliment… pas un reproche…

Elle se tut un instant laissant ses mots en suspend dans l'air.

-Je ne voulais pas venir, mais on m'a encore demandé de venir vous voir… Il m'a dit que vous alliez mourir et j'ai réalisé… Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir, mais il y a bien une question que j'aimerais vous poser… Pourquoi avoir essayé de me noyer ? Ne méritai-je même pas que vous gaspillé votre sainte magie pour pas que je ne souffre ?

L'homme fixait maintenant le plafond les yeux humides, mais le visage sec. Les minutes s'étirèrent et Ankaa allait se résoudre à se lever et partir sans avoir de réponses et sans avoir transmis ses messages, lorsque l'homme parla.

-Je n'en ai pas été capable…

Il prit une longue inspiration pendant qu'Ankaa restait figée les mots battant dans sa tête accompagnant la magie qui planait dans la pièce. Ces quelques mots saccageaient ses pensées, les remettant en question.

-Walburga était enceinte de cinq mois, malade depuis un, lorsque le diagnostic tomba, la voix de l'homme était faible sifflant à chaque mot, mais peu leur important tant qu'il parlait. Intolérance à la magie. Cas plus ou moins commun lorsque le bébé est cracmol. Sauf qu'elle avait des jumeaux, alors il était fort possible qu'un seul des deux le soit. Elle voulait avorter, mais je le lui ai refusé. Je l'ai fait emménager dans une vieille possession loin des centres magiques, avec une sage-femme forcée au secret… une… née-moldue.

Il prit une pause.

-Seuls moi, elle, Père et Al… Alphard étaient au courant. Quand vous êtes nés… vous étiez si beau. Régulus se portait comme un charme, mais toi… C'est à peine si tu as respiré en naissant. La sage-femme a dit que tu avais pleuré, mais le son n'avait même pas été assez fort pour se rendre derrière la porte. Avant même que je puisse te tenir dans mes bras, tu étais déjà rouge de fièvre.

Il toussa, son mouchoir se couvrant d'écarlate, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que la jeune femme en face de lui.

-J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était passager. Intolérance ne veux pas toujours dire absence de magie. Ça s'était déjà vu dans l'histoire, mais j'ai vu comment ils te regardaient… Walburga et Père. Je savais de quoi ils étaient capables… Je savais que tu ne survivrais pas… Ni avec nous ni dans ses orphelinats moldus. Père ne m'aurait pas laissé faire de toute façon. Il voulait que tu meures avant que tu taches notre arbre généalogique… Avant que ton nom s'y inscrive de lui-même. Avant ton septième jour…

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes perdues dans un passé qui façonnait si fortement son présent.

-J'ai pris ma baguette et je l'ai pointé sur ton petit visage déjà épuisé. Je l'ai dit : _Avada Kedavra_… Rien ne s'est passé. J'ai réessayé, mais j'étais… incapable… Je t'ai plongé dans le bassin utilisé pour faire descendre ta fièvre. Je me rappelle que tu étais sous ma main me regardant sans même te débattre… puis que j'étais à terre alors qu'il partait avec toi récitant tous les sorts de soins qu'il connaissait… je n'ai jamais su s'il avait réussi… Il m'a refusé le droit de savoir…

Ankaa pleurait silencieusement. Elle soupira et sortit une lettre de sa poche qu'elle lança sur le torse de l'homme qui baissa les yeux sur l'enveloppe blanc brisé.

-Avant de mourir, Papa m'a remis ça, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Il voulait que je vous l'envoie. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire et j'ai refusé de vous l'amener. Je ne lui ai pas dit. Je ne lui ai pas dit non plus que je vous la donnerai. Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait…

Elle secoua la tête pleurant non plus seulement son passé tragique, mais l'homme qui s'était tenu dans la même position trois ans plutôt.

-Je comprends maintenant. J'ai toujours cru que vous aviez fait ça parce que vous me détestiez, que je vous dégoutais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. En fait, vous ne savez tout simplement pas aimer…

Elle reprit la lettre la décachetant du bout des doigts, brisant le sceau digne d'un enfant de cinq ans. Elle en avait huit lorsqu'elle avait dessiné un phénix survolant une étoile. Elle n'avait jamais été douée en dessin. Son père en avait tout de même fait son sceau. Elle reposa la lettre sur le torse de l'homme et se tourna vers la table de chevet du lit.

-Vous n'avez pas su me sauver, rajouta-t-elle en s'emparant de la baguette qui reposait bien en évidence sur la table de chevet juste hors de porter de l'homme que la maladie avait rendu si faible qu'il ne pouvait lever le bras pour la prendre. Vous n'avez pas su sauver vos fils… La meilleure chose que vous ayez faite a été de déshérité Sirius et cela au prix de la condamnation de Regulus…

L'homme la regardait presque froidement, mais elle pouvait lire dans son regard qu'il savait tout ce qu'elle disait et que s'il ne réagissait pas c'était parce qu'il s'en était fait le reproche si souvent qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'accabler.

Elle porta la main à sa tête. La tête commençait à lui tourner.

-Vous savez, dit-elle. Mon père adorait lire. Il lisait le journal, des romans, des livres de cuisine, même mes manuelles parfois… La science le fascinait… Il disait qu'avant qu'il choisisse… il ne disait jamais qu'il en avait été obliger à cause de moi, il disait que c'était un choix… Peu importe… Il disait qu'avant de renoncer à presque toute magie, il avait oublié le plaisir de lire à force d'ensorceler les choses pour qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle contenait. D'après lui, c'était un sort très simple…

Elle déposa la baguette sur le lit non loin des doigts crispés de l'homme et se leva. Rendue presque à la porte, elle s'arrêta, soupirant.

-Je ne sais pas si je serai un jour capable de vous pardonner. Je ne sais pas si Sirius sera un jour capable de vous pardonner. Mais je sais que Régulus vous a déjà pardonné et je sais que, tous les trois, nous allons vivre. Nous allons vivre, survivre, nous battre et aimer…

Elle se tourna vers l'homme.

-Pas parce que vous nous l'avez appris, mais parce que c'est dans notre nature. Au revoir, Orion Black.

-Au revoir, Ankaa Black, fille d'Alphard Black, souffla l'homme.

Elle sortit de la pièce, mais n'alla pas loin. Le son d'une voix monotone, mais familière s'élevant dans l'air. Ses pleures redoublèrent. Elle n'entendait pas les mots, mais elle reconnaissait la voix, plus jeune certes, mais tout de même indéniablement la voix de son père adoptif, sortit tout droit des souvenirs de l'homme qui se mourrait quelques pas derrière elle.

C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle revient sur ses pas voulant entendre un peu plus cette voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendus depuis ses quinze ans.

-_Je vous aime, _dit la voix avant de s'éteindre, laissant place plus qu'au sifflement de la respiration de l'homme qui occupait la chambre.

Elle resta derrière la porte écoutant les sifflements ralentir et s'espacer en même temps que ses sanglots.

Brusquement, elle se fit tasser sans ménagement par une infirmière qui se précipita dans la salle, mais Ankaa savait qu'il était trop tard. L'homme était en paix. Il n'avait pas son pardon ni celui de son fils ainé, mais ses enfants qu'il avait malgré tout aimés étaient vivants. Alphard l'avait pardonné. Il pouvait donc aller le rejoindre.

Ankaa sentit sa tête explosée alors que l'infirmière lançait ses sorts sur le corps sans vie d'un homme qui avait enfin accepté de mourir. Elle soupira et ramassa la lettre qui avait volé vers la porte lorsque les infirmières s'étaient précipitées dans la chambre. Elle était Ankaa Black, moldue, fille d'Alphard Black et elle n'avait aucune envie que le monde de la magie ne la connaisse. Elle partit donc avec la lettre pour rejoindre son appartement dans Londres moldu où ses meilleurs amis et son frère l'attendaient. Elle avait des potions à préparer et un jardin à entretenir.


End file.
